Mariella
by almost.writer
Summary: Marinette is normal girl who is treated horribly by her step sister and father. But when the prince, Adrien, hosts a ball, her whole life changes in one night. (Based off of the Cinderella stories)
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye!" my mother whispered a she nodded at me, but that was to woman-like of her. I immediately threw my arms around her like a child as she began to walk away. This was only one of the many business trips that she has taken, but I always had a sad, dark feeling over me when she was departing.

A few months ago, my mother married again since my father had passed away when I was quite young. The man she married was quite nice, but I have always sensed a tinge of jealousy, hatred, and pure cruelty on the tip of his tongue when he spoke. His single daughter is just like her father but she showed the ugly that was underneath her skin. Always pestering me with rude comments that were not relevant to anything. So Andre and Chloe Bourgeois will always be my new and "improved" family as my mother like to put it.

"You be a good girl, like always. Take care of your family, and I will be back soon." She said to me in a cheerful tone. "But soon is not soon enough!" I explained, trying to get her to stay with me. "I love you, too!" she whispered as she kissed my forehead. She turned around and, as graceful as she could, climbed into the horse-drawn carriage.

The coachman whipped the horses with a loud crack and they were off. As the carriage raced down the road, I chased after it waving goodbye to my mother as she waved back. And that was the last that I ever saw of my mother.

 _Two Months Later_ :

The maid left this morning and the bank came and took half of our belongings. Ever since my mother passed away we haven't been able to finance the house, servants, and bills. My stepfather fails to look down and always finds a solution to a problem, but I don't know what he will do with what happened today.

We sat in silence eating our lunch. All you could hear was the constant clanging of a fork against a plate. "What are we going to do daddy? There is nobody to do the dishes, wash our clothes, or do any type of housekeeping." Chloe asked not even trying to be kind to even her own father. I, at this point, knew were in deep debt and could get all the help we could get to try and stay afloat. So I decided that I could volunteer to help out around the house.

"I could do some chores. The maids taught me a few tricks!" I said trying to enlighten the situation. "That would be so kind of you Marinette!" my stepfather exclaimed. I heard Chloe mumble something under her breathe but I wasn't going to let it get down my hopes of making this family work out. She was just going to have to accept it sooner or later.

A week or so later I was doing half of the chores of the house. My stepfather and sister said they were always busy, so I took most of the chores. After a few days, I was doing all the chores by myself. I barely found time to get anything on my own done. My days were long and hard trying to finish the day's work before dark. It was a little frustrating but it kept my family happy.

"Marinette! Get in here!" Chloe screamed from upstairs. _Duty calls!_ I thought to myself as I began gliding up the stairs. "Where is my laundry that I told you to get done yesterday?" She said with a nightgown draped over her thin, petite body. "I am finishing them now. Would you like them?" I asked in my most kind voice. "What do you think? I have to go meet with friends in 30 minutes and look at me! I am in my nightgown. You are such and inconsiderate fool!" She yelled with hatred. I get this tone a lot from both family members. I just accept it and move on. Just because they are cruel and hateful, doesn't mean I need to.

After Chloe left for the afternoon, I immediately went upstairs and flopped onto the bed. My step father moved me to the attic because he said it would allow more room for a guest bedroom. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to put me in the attic because of the self- indulged person he was, but I didn't fight back, he was the head of the house, and I couldn't fight with that. Once I got into the attic, all I saw was opportunity. The attic was much bigger than any other room in the home. I was okay with a few old things laying here and there, but it was still nice and cozy and we had everything needed up there to be a bedroom.

As I lay on the old mattress with the torn, wrinkled blanket, I thought to myself _I can't keep living like this, always being kind to people who are not._ I stopped myself right there. I thought back to what my mother once told me. "We rise by pushing people up." I have always followed those words, and I will keep following them. _Marinette, just keep pushing, you'll make it through!_ I then again thought to myself. _I will make it through._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter, will post next chapter soon! Thanks for following and may you find a ladybug and stay clear of black cats!**

As soon as Chloe got home, I heard her screaming at the top of her lungs. I swiftly climbed down the stairs and ran down the stairs. "What's the matter?" I said trying to soothe my hard breathing and pounding heart. "The prince! He's having a ball! He is looking for the maiden of his dreams!" She screamed. I winced trying to keep my sense of hearing.

 _A ball? I've never been to one of those! I wonder what they are like._ I thought to myself. "Who is invited to the ball?" I asked in a polite manner. "Everyone, well of course he will be looking for a maiden, not a man." She giggled. "But you, need to make me a dress. I know you are good with that stuff." Chloe said admiring her nails. "Well of course, Chloe. I can do that for you." I said while thinking elsewhere.

The ball. What a magnificent idea! I can get rid of all the stress of work by going to the ball. Oh, dancing all night in the beautifully lit ballroom. Spinning in circles staring up at the acrylic-covered ceiling. But wait. I can't let the prince see me like this, even though I would never have a chance. It would be disrespectful. I would need to come up with something. I have it! My mother's old party dress!

I quickly ran up the stairs thinking of all the possibilities I could do with the dress. I can't wait for the occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As the days passed, I did my daily chores, made Chloe's dress, made my own, and dreamed of the ball. I can just imagine it:

Everyone in beautiful elegant ball gowns only made by the best tailors in the whole world. Everyone gliding across the floor in a specific pattern invented by our ancestors. The handsome prince keeping a careful eye on the one he will claim as his own. But I could never have a chance with him.

I often worried that Chloe wouldn't allow me to attend, but I quickly put away the thought knowing that I have been kind so much Chloe would have to find kindness.

"Servant girl!" Chloe called interrupting my thoughts and pattern of sowing. "Servant girl!" Chloe yelled louder than the last. I jumped up from the rocking chair rushing to descend down the stairs towards the voice.

"Yes?" I asked trying to catch my breath. "I would like to see my dress. I want to make sure it is stunning!" She explained in a cocky tone. "Um yes, b-but it's not finished yet!" I explained. "Exactly! That way I can tell you if you are doing horrible!" She said with an evil smirk plastered on her face. "Yes ma'am." I surrendered looking downward. I then quickly ran back up the stairs and discreetly returned to Chloe's room, ready for her bitterness.

The purple gown dragged across the floor with stray fabric poking out at every seam. Chloe turned and glanced with every move she made in the mirror. "The ball is in a week and my gown is not finished! This is a catastrophe! This is all your fault! You need to be staying up all night to work on this! What have you been doing?" I felt my heart drop, now was not the time to ask Chloe for permission to the ball. "Well… well… I have been doing all the chores. It would help if you take some." I said trying not to anger her any farther. "Who do you think I am? A peasant, like you? Never! You are the person that sticks out so you will always be nothing but a servant girl!" Chloe screamed, but I couldn't take it. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I ran into the woods across the field behind the barn. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I came across this lake and I sat down and began to cry. After a while, the sound of horse hooves began to come closer and closer. I immediately stood up and began dusting my tattered dress off even though it wouldn't help. A moment later a beautiful black stallion came out of the darkness. Atop the horse was a handsome boy about my age. He had soft blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.

"If I may ask, why are you so deep in the forest ma'am?" The mysterious boy asked me demounting his horse. "U-uh I'm just… you know… alright you got me, I'm trying to work out my problems through tears." I said looking down smiling. "Well that isn't exactly what a lady as beautiful as you should be doing with your time." He said flirtingly. I giggled a little bit after he said this. "Did you just try and flirt with me?" I stifled out through giggles. "Is it a crime to flirt with such a beautiful creature?" By this time he was giggling too. "No, but you're not too bad yourself." I said gasping for breath from all the laughing. "But seriously, what could cause you to come out here to do nothing but cry in the dark?" He asked not even caring about his dignity. "Well… well… I have problems with my family. They are not what you would call… um… nice?! So sometimes I get tired of being treated like a maid and come out here and sit in the warmth of the swampy area." I said, pouring as if I personally knew this boy. "I know how it feels. My father wants me to become a… um… he wants me to take over the family business, but it isn't what I truly want. So I feel like I'm being forced into a position that I do not want to undertake in my life." (This is the prince, and he doesn't want to say that he is the prince. Oh and it is Adrien ;-) ) He said with truth in his tone. I looked down at my tattered dress wondering how I am going to get home. It went silent for a few moments, but it was suddenly broken when the boy spoke. "Are you attending the Royal Ball this week? I have heard it is going to be a night to remember!" I looked up at him as he looked back at me dead in the eye. I felt my heart leap. "Uh… um… yeah! I am hoping it is a night to remember." I looked away feeling my face burn with embarrassment. "Ball the to going you are? I mean: Are you going to the ball?" I stammered out. The boy giggled. "Yeah, I can't wait. Until we meet again at the ball?" I didn't notice that he had already mounted his horse again and was beginning to leave. "Until then!" I said quickly standing up and almost losing my balance. I then caught his eye again and smiled. "Oh! My name is Marinette!" I said almost forgetting. "A- I mean Chat Noir." He said smiling back. Then he rode away into the woods leaving me in utter darkness, all alone.


End file.
